inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Knight Camp
Plot the forever Knights go on Camp Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Jimmy Jones Spanner Toby Monitor Magister Paterlerday Pakmor Villians Forever Knights * Driscoll * Urian * Patrick * Enoch * Connor * Cyrus * Joseph Chadwick * Sir Morton * Sir george * Twin Knights Will Harangue Aliens Used By Ben Humungarsar Triva The forever Knights And Jimmy Jones Make Ther B10SM Appearnce Transcript Enoch I haven't faced Tennyson for 6 years now Connor you haven't been out of this cell for 6 years since Tennyson put u in that dream manchine Enoch should i go Connor Yes Enoch FINE Connor he will fail like he did 6 years ago (Ben and rook are in undeetown) Rook remember Return To Forever Ben yes that ep was eh Rook it was ok Ben yeah I guess (Will harrange is interviewing aliens and Jimmy sees some forever knights in the corward) (Jimmy goes to wild office) Jimmy I know your working with the forever fucks again Wil harrange GET OUT (Jimmy leaves) (Meanwhile Enoch appred l where Wil harrange was interviewing aliens) Enoch scumbag Ben so why are we remembering past episodes Rook idk but i found- JIMMY Jimmy Ben the forever knights have returned Ben really Enoch TENNYSON Ben Enoch remember when I left you in the dream manchine Enoch yes but I escaped and will destroy u Rook not if i have something to say about it Ben and me Jimmy and me Ben no body asked u Enoch foolish human the forever knights are back and were smarter than ever sir Morton come Sir Morgan yes Enoch its time for some destroction Ben Enoch y r u here Sir Morton were here for the kid dummby Ben well your not getting him (Ben turns into ampfibin) Ampfibin this is ok (zaps sir Morton and Enoch) Enoch take this Tennyson CRASH CRASH CRASH (Ampfibin falls) Enoch get the kid ive got- Woaw Rook surrendior Enoch I dont think so fool (Enoch grabs Rook and spins him around and trows him) Enoch Pathetic Ampfibin oh yeah lets see if u think this is (zaps him but Enoch shoots him) Ampfibin alright another plan Ben YOU ARE FUCKING USELESS Enoch Give me the omnitrix boy Ben nah uh (Ben turns into NRG) NRG meh why am I going Aggregor Aliens Enoch this is wasting my time get the boy Morton Sir Morton ive got him (Sir Morton and Enoch escape) Ben oh man Rook this is like return to forever Max enochs back that means the forever knights are Ben yes sir Morton was there too Max this is bad Ben how many factions are there Rook about 12 Ben then lets go invade ther base Enoch TENNYSON has Gorton weaker since I battled him 6 years ago I will destroy him Urian we'll help Enoch no u will stay here Driscoll Ur not our boss Enoch of the e claim Enoch fuck off I was apart of that garbage group in solos weak series I WILL DESTROY TENNYSON MYSELF Driscoll oh yeah Enoch oh yeah CRASH Ben nice place too bad were here to stop u Enoch fools u have no idea who ur dealing with Ben yeah we do dumb forever knights who font know when to stop attacking harmless Aliens Enoch ahhhj yes Ben its hero time (Ben turns into humungarsar) Humungarsar really oh yeah Jimmy mmm mmm Humungarsar u save Jimmy ive got these metal mouths Urian youve always been a fool Tennyson Allow me Enoch Enoch NO I WANNA FACE TENNYSON MYSELF I HAVENT FACED HIM FOR 6 YEARS Humungarsar (punchs Enoch into a wall the roof falls on him) lets go Rook Urian no ur not going anywhere Driscoll Enochs weak but we'll take over Humungarsar why can't u go back to hasbeens Driscoll HAS BEENS WE ARE NOT HASBEENS Humungarsar yeah u kinda r Rook ur all under arrest Driscoll no were not were leaving to destroy more aliens Humungarsar no Driscoll Bye Tennyson (leaves) Humungarsar oh man Max were here Enoch argu fools Max ur under arrest Enoch for being a crimnal rapiest Enoch im no rapiest Rook yes u r a rapiest Humungarsar wait how is he a rapiest Max um because he just is Enoch dickheads (Max arrests enoch) Max ben go after the other knights ther gonna to destroy all aliens Rook well I am a alien too Max no one cares Rook (cries) Jimmy il come too Max no you'lle stay here little boy Ben no he can come Jimmy yay (They then leave) Driscoll theres some Aliens over there they will be sorry that they came across us Ben no you'lle be sorry m8 ur partners been arrested Driscoll hes not my partner hes a fraud Ben yeah well so r u (Ben turns into Gravattack) Gravattack oh man Driscoll FOOL (Driscoll shoots gravattack) Driscoll I was a fool to be apart of the plumbers it was good that I BETRAYED THEM (Gravattack spins em around) Driscoll PUT ME DOWN (Gravattack spins em around faster) Driscoll NO Gravattack now have a nice trip (Gravattack Drops them down hard) CRASH CRASH CRASH Driscoll U meddling human scum I will not allow this this this Gravattack just shut up Rook your all under arrest u can join ur fellow knight Enoch in his cell Driscoll NOOOOOOOOO (The knights are put in the cells) Enoch why do I have to be in with all of u idiots Driscoll feeling is neural Ben so this is pjs Jimmy Jimmy cool Max u must not tell anyone about this base Jimmy I wont (Meanwhile Someone is out the ground of phq) Spanner I hope so The End Category:Ben 10 Super Morons